In mobile communication systems, coherent demodulation is often used for data communications between transmitting and receiving devices. Such systems, however, are susceptible to the effects of fading in the communication channel, which causes distortion of the amplitude and carrier phase of the transmitted signal. To compensate for these effects, mobile communication systems using coherent demodulation typically use pilot symbols that are embedded within the transmitted signal. Particularly, the transmitting device inserts the pilot symbols into a data stream at regular intervals to provide known amplitude and phase reference points. The intervals at which the pilot symbols are placed are related to the rate of the fading that is desired to be estimated. The receiving device uses the pilot symbols to estimate the effects of the channel on the carrier phase and/or amplitude of the transmitted signal. Based on these estimated effects, the receiving device is then synchronized to the carrier phase of the transmitted signal.
One example of a coherent demodulation scheme is continuous phase modulation (CPM). In contrast to other coherent digital phase-modulation techniques where the carrier phase at the start of every symbol is not dependent on any previously transmitted symbols, the carrier phase in CPM at the start of each symbol is determined by the cumulative total phase of all previously transmitted symbols, which is known as the phase memory.
A typical method for using pilot symbols to estimate channel effects in a CPM system is taught by Ho et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,877, and is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, Ho et al. describes a method for generating and inserting data-dependent pilot symbols in a CPM system. However, the overhead used by the inclusion of such pilot symbols significantly reduces the amount of data that can be transmitted within a single data frame. This is particularly problematic in low bandwidth modulations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for reducing the number of pilot symbols inserted within a data frame while still providing sufficient estimation of channel effects.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are not often depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meaning have otherwise been set forth herein.